A Breath Of Fresh Air
by the lola
Summary: 'She's such a breath of fresh air, considering his controlling parents and their restrictive pureblood lifestyle, Astoria the perfect-turned-obsessive ex-girlfriend. All he wants is to feel like he can breathe again, and Ginny pushes the air back into his lungs.'


**Word Count: **1,282

**Challenge/Competition: **Tour de fiction

**Prompts:** Get lucky, pregnant, rain

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

It starts with a party - a club maybe, he doesn't know, it's a string of hazy memories.

(Well, mostly.)

It looks like he's going home alone, which he really, _really_, doesn't want. Temporary solutions to a permanent problem are enough for him right now.

A dash of fire dances past him and _oh_ - she's beautiful. Who is that?

(Except, he knows... He just doesn't care.)

He doesn't know if it's the alcohol making him crazy, or if it's given him a new perspective on Ginny Weasley.

All he knows is that the sun is peeping through the clouds under a sheen of grey early morning sky, and she is his solution.

* * *

The morning after, it's, "Well, that was fun. But back to reality now."

He doesn't feel quite right, the situation doesn't sit right in his stomach... he feels like they should be going for breakfast, for a walk, back to bed, _something_.

But he smirks and pulls up his front: "Yeah, but I won't be forgetting _those_ any time soon," he says, motioning to her breasts.

She scoffs in disgust and pushes him with his shirt towards the door.

* * *

Everything shifts back to normal. She doesn't seem like that flitting ball of light, she seems like just what she was supposed to be: a temporary solution to his heartbreak.

So he tells himself this, over and over, because it's just Ginny. Weaslette, Potter's girlfriend, Weasley's brother...

Except she isn't.

He finds that something has ignited within him, and she has become an inferno, dancing underneath his skin. Draco finds that he will always want what he can't have, but he is always up to the challenge.

* * *

"Hi." Her voice sounds through the phone, soft but confident.

"Ginny? Didn't expect to be hearing from you... up for round two are we?" he replies, the smirk audible in his voice.

"Ha. You got lucky," she says, followed by a short chuckle.

"I know," he replies, unwanted butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

A silence follows, so Draco speaks up again. "So... why is it that you called?"

"I don't know, I guess it was a fun night when we went out - the partying, not the afterwards."

Before he got a chance to reply, she corrected herself, "Well, a little bit the afterwards."

"That's the spirit."

"So do you want to come out tonight?" she asks, the confidence in her tone not wavering.

"Same place?" At her mumble of confirmation, he finishes with a 'why not?' before he hangs up the phone.

* * *

And he realises that he likes her because she makes him feel like the air. Like there's nothing to care about, like he has no responsibilities, no fears, no constraints.

She's such a breath of fresh air, considering his controlling parents and their restrictive pureblood lifestyle, Astoria the perfect-turned-obsessive ex-girlfriend. All he wants is to feel like he can breathe again, and Ginny pushes the air back into his lungs.

So when they fall together again, he knows that it's just _right_. There's no point in resisting something that he wants to happen, that seems like it's _meant_ to happen.

They wake up and they go for walk to a cafe for breakfast, before ending up back in bed shortly afterwards. And it sits right this time, because it feels as if things happen how they should.

* * *

It just becomes a routine: a perfect week of missed calls and sick days where the only person that exists is the other. It's so strange, because they spent their entire lives resenting each other, but they just click together.

They are two halves of a whole. Draco realises that Ginny was never a temporary solution, she was never even a solution, she's just Ginny, and she makes his heart feel new. But they aren't soppy, they aren't even romantic, they quip at each other and insult one another, they smirk and they play fight, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

A week feels like forever, it makes no sense to just suddenly change the gears of his life, but nothing has ever felt more natural. Then life catches up, like it always does, and he finally says goodbye to the apartment and the girl who have become so familiar.

* * *

He waits to hear from her.

He doesn't.

A week passes, and nothing. He tries, too, texts and voicemails and owls, but nothing.

Maybe it was just a week of fun for her, maybe she panicked because it was all so fast, maybe she just wants space. So many maybes, no real answers.

* * *

"Can you come round?" she says, not in her usual tone of confidence.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach, but not the good kind.

He arrives and she just comes out with it: "I'm pregnant."

Pregnant. _Pregnantpregnantpregnant_, he repeats in his head, but it doesn't sink in. 'What are you going to do?" sits on the tip of his tongue, but he already knows that she's keeping it.

And he really doesn't want to be a dick, but Merlin he needs space to think. "Everything... Everything is going to be fine," he offers, knowing that he doesn't believe it himself.

* * *

There's no way out of this, he knows. It's just as much his child as it is hers. He's probably worrying her sick while he's ignoring her, and she's not supposed to get stressed.

Merlin. _Merlin_.

Maybe it's a sign. Sometimes when you push the universe, the universe pushes back. Maybe things were supposed to move this fast. Maybe everything was always meant to happen this way.

All he knows is that he's never felt as content as when he is with Ginny. She may quip and joke and flit around him, but she lifts the weight from his shoulders, and he's never met anybody who can do that.

* * *

It's been two weeks and two weeks too long. His decision was long ago made, he just needed time.

Suddenly, he just can't wait anymore. He can't plan or think or obsess anymore, because he just has to go and be a man about it.

And it's the evening and it's storming outside; thunder, lightning, pouring rain, all of it, but he goes anyway. He does the drive in almost double the time he usually would because he can barely see in front of him.

He bangs on the door frantically, just absolutely overwhelmed.

"Merlin, this is ridiculous," he says breathlessly when she opens the door.

"I know. This was never meant to happen." She presses her lips together, stepping aside to let him in.

"Or maybe it was a sign that this - all of it, _is_ meant to happen," he says as sincerely as he can while shivering violently from the cold and nerves combined.

"I'm keeping it," she replies, her eyes locked on his, a confident look fixed on her face.

He takes a deep breath. "I know. I want you to. I want this."

"You want what, exactly?" She raises an eyebrow, but he watches as her face softens.

"You, me, us. A baby, a family," he says, rubbing a hand across his face.

She rolls her eyes. "We've had one nice week, how can we have a_ family_ together? Family is everything to me, Draco."

Draco smiles. "I know Ginny! Don't you think I've thought about this? I don't know, I just... everything happens for a reason, right?"

Ginny cocks her head, pausing for a moment before surprising him with a kiss. "I just needed to remind myself of how you make me feel...You really think we can do this?"

"I do."

* * *

**AN- **Who is rubbish at updating and writing things? Me! I'm sorry I haven't been writing much, but I will be, hopefully. Inbox me if you want to know when I plan on updating any of my multichaps, most should be soon. I'm in such a rush right now but hope you liked this, wish me luck for the competition and please leave me a review! :)


End file.
